minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve and the C.R.I.T.T.E.R.S! Part 3!
Steve and yes the four animals are on their way to Herobrine* Steve: So, eh.... Who are you four anyway? Robin: We are The C.R.I.T.T.E.R.S! Short for: "The Cool. Raccoon's. Impossible. Team. To. EVIL. Rants. Super!" Steve: Wow, cool... And info about you four? Robin: I am the leader as you can see, i knew the other three for a few years ago! Ricky: I am the genius, i know all ways of tricks! Charlie: I am expert at weapons, i can even use my claws! Sam: And my name is Samuel but my friends call me Sam, i am just... Listening? Steve: That sounds cool! Sam: Yeah, uh... Ricky? Ya know the direction? Ricky: Hm... Let's see... *Checks a map* We are there! *Points where they are* And that means Herobrine should... Ok, idk! Robin: DARN IT, Men! You are supposed to know! Who knows what evil stuff Herobrine is doing? *At Herobrine's home... Jesse looks bored but not as tortured, just bored* Zombie: Yeah, then i was there, i was well... Wanting that but he was like "What are you looking at!?" then i fight him and... Jesse: -_- Sigh... Skeleton: Ok, that's enough, Zombie! It's my turn now! Zombie: HEY! No fair, i was gonna do the fun part! Skeleton: *Pushes him out of the way* Do it later, weirdo! So, Jesse... Ya ready for my story? Jesse: Whatever... Skeleton: OOH! Ya love it! ^^ Ok, so... I was gonna shoot many people then... Jesse: -_- *Stares at camera* Sigh, oh boy!...... *Back to Steve, Steve and the animals is very lost* Steve: Uh, guys... We can think of a plan? Robin: Good idea, Steve! Who got a plan? Charlie: HEY! How about we use a car to get to Herobrine? Sam: Yeah, but... HOW can we possibly find a car? We don't even own one! Charlie: I hate to say this but... Sigh, we must STEAL a car! Sam: WHAT!? Robin: Oh, hoh! ;) I love your idea, Charlie! Ricky: How do we do this then? Charlie: I will get in the way and ruin the wheels and... Ok ya can decide the rest, Robin! Robin: Great, so... Ricky, you will be with me and throw out the guy from the car, Charlie does what he say, you Samuel is gonna have to take care of the rest as Steve just follows? Who's... Ahem! WHO'S with me!? Everybody... Everybody except Sam: I AM! Sam: But... It's bad to steal! Robin: You do as i say, we have no other choice, Samuel! I don't even have any better choice then Charlie's!! Sam: Sigh, fine, i am in! Ricky: Good, then how?... *In the road, somebody in the car stops as he sees Charlie on the road* Driver: WHAT THE!? *Stops* *Charlie ruins the wheels* Driver: MY WHEELS! *Robin opens the door* Driver: HUH!? What are those crazy animals!? *Robin throws him out and he gets inside with Ricky* OW! *Sam puts on new wheels* Robin: Let's go! *All five inside, drives away as the driver is without car* Driver: HEY! Come back you GTA-Wannabes! >:(! (Or is it "Wannabees?") *Later in the forest, they hit a tree, ruining the car, that tho is ruined, they ruining the car of somebody else* Ricky: Ruining it... We are ruining it... Charlie: Hey, tried our best... Robin: Sigh, i bet Herobrine is out there somewhere... *Once again, at Herobrine* Herobrine: How is the torture going... WHAT THE!? Jesse: -_- So what? Skeleton: Everybody died, and i was like "LOOK AT ME!" ^^ You should checked me out! Herobrine: Skeleton, what the heck are ya doing!? Ya is supposed to torture him, NOT bore him out! Skeleton: But i want to... Herobrine: Listen to Creeper's story instead! Skeleton: CREEPER!? But he doesn't talk! Herobrine: Shut up! Skeleton: GRRR! >:/ *Goes away as Creeper now sits and tells a story... Maybe?* Creeper: Sss-Sss! Sss, ss... S? Szzz! SZ! Jesse: OMG! Herobrine: Told ya! And keep doing so! *Slams door as Part ends here...* *End of Part 3!* Category:Blog posts